


Might've Lit The Fuse

by Nyxierose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Hangover Fusion, F/M, Gen, semi-consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable modern waking-up-in-Vegas AU, The 100 style. Going on a trip in honor of Octavia’s 21st birthday was supposed to be uncomplicated. Instead, there’s a night no one remembers, consequences that will take effort to undo, and… oh, yeah, Finn is completely MIA. (It’s a lesser concern.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, it'll be fun, Clarke! And you _never_ have fun!"

"Octavia, you are asking me to voluntarily go to Las Vegas with a bunch of people who are not known for making good life choices, including your _brother_. I have valid reasons for thinking this is a bad idea."

"The point is it's a bad idea, silly. It's also the weekend after my twenty-first, and _someone_ has to document it."

"So you want me to be the sober one?"

"Ideally, no, but I know you get off on being better than everyone else so if that's what it takes to drag you on this adventure…"

"Remind me why I put up with you?"

"Because I'm cute and you'd never go anywhere but school if you didn't have me around?"

"Not good enough reasons."

"They're what I've got. So, are you in or not?"

"I'm in. Just… promise me your brother won't do anything questionable?"

"It's been two years since that one time he tried to kiss you. I highly doubt we're in for a repeat. Sadly, I'm not that lucky…"

\-----

"What are those?"

"An idea I had. Best idea ever, actually."

"Which means I'm not gonna ask what's _in_ them because I'm not lying to the police for you again."

"Monty, you have a still in your dorm room, and yet the fact that I am planning to add hallucinogens to our vacation is…"

"A fantastically bad idea considering you don't tend to tell people before you drug them. Remember last time, Jasper? I have a _scar_ because whatever the fuck you gave Raven made her want to _bite_ me."

"Don't worry, this won't do that. It'll just… lower inhibitions a bit."

"We've had this conversation before. If this is another grand scheme for you to get in Octavia's pants…"

"It isn't. Promise. Just an innocent experiment to see if certain people can dig the sticks out of their asses for a night."

"By which you mean Clarke."

"Bingo."

"You are the only person who seems to have a _problem_ with her keeping an eye on us."

"Yeah, but I'm not the only person who thinks she's boring and needs to loosen up. Don't worry, Octavia knows what I'm up to."

"Does she know you're going to drug _everyone_?"

"Shut up Monty. Of course she knows. That's half the fun…"

\-----

"To my little sister, for miraculously surviving twenty-one years without any self-preservation instincts!"

"Fuck you, Bell."

"I have a point."

"Fine. And to my idiot older brother, for miraculously surviving twenty-five years without a brain!"

"Oooh, I have a better toast - to a weekend we'll never forget!"

\-----

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"Good."

\-----

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just…"

"No, you're not fine. C'mon. Let's go upstairs… you need to rest…"

\-----

"Oh my god. Oh my _god_. Are you…"

"Just a scratch. Stuff happens to me."

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen that much blood in a while…"

"Guess you don't get out much."

"I don't. And I don't normally make friends with unfairly hot guys who nearly impale themselves on umbrellas by accident. But I _do_ find such people attractive…"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"If what you're thinking involves minimal amounts of clothing and a mattress…"

\-----

"Best bad idea ever."

"Emphasis on bad."

"Hey, no one else knows, everything's gone according to plan and…"

"Plan? What plan?"

"Exactly."

\-----

She wakes under a pile of blankets, a pair of strong comforting arms around her that - as she glances over, assesses her surroundings - belong to a man she has never seen before. He's pretty, at least, fits just right next to her and…

"You awake?" His voice is low, perhaps because he's not quite awake himself.

"I slept with you, didn't I?"

"Is that a problem?"

She leans closer, presses a kiss to his lips. "At the moment, no, but considering that hooking up with someone was _not_ on my to-do list last night…"

"If it makes you feel better, you initiated… what happened."

"I'm not worried," she laughs. "Not about whatever I did or didn't do with you, because you're cute and I'm still alive so clearly I got _something_ right. There are just… a few other problems."

On the nightstand she hadn't noticed was so close to her, a phone vibrates - hers, judging by the fluorescent pink case. "'Lo, this is Octavia, what's up?"

"I fucked up. I fucked up big time."

"Tattoos can be removed, Clarke, it's not that big a…"

"As of several hours ago, I sort-of… married your brother."

"You _did_ fuck up. You still in the hotel room?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there when I can, okay."

"Get your ass here _now_ , O."

"I am currently in bed with a glorious person who has so far been completely nice to me. You can commit murder _after_ that, okay?"

Octavia glares at the screen for a moment before throwing the phone across the room and turning to her partner. "So, do you want to fuck me again or do you want to help me figure out why my best friend is now also my sister-in-law?"

"Second option sounds more important."

"I knew I liked you for reasons… c'mon, clothes on and then let's do this…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Raven gets a tattoo, Jasper gets arrested, Bellamy gets hit, and Octavia has some explaining to do.

There's a strange burning feeling in the general area of her left thigh, and she has no idea why. "Hell of a way to wake up," Raven mutters before realizing that she's alone in the hotel room - and judging by what little she remembers of the logistics of this trip, that's _also_ not supposed to be a thing. But being on her own has a few advantages, she thinks as she gets to her feet and pushes her pants down past her knees to see what she did. Probably an allergic reaction to something, been there done that, or…

"What the actual _fuck_?"

There is an owl tattooed on her thigh - and not just any owl, but the most twee lineart representation of that animal that Raven has ever seen. Well, this is now bad on _several_ levels. For one thing, the fact that she doesn't remember doing this despite her pain tolerance sucking means…

"Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit."

Her handbag is on the floor, phone peeking out, and she decides a panicked call is in order. Out of everyone in their group, Clarke's most likely to remember what happened, considering the little blonde has _never_ done something of this nature… at least, Raven can hope.

"Girl, pick up your phone…"

"Rae? Where the hell are you?"

"It's ten in the morning and you're swearing, this cannot possibly be a good sign…"

"Answer my question and then tell me if you remember anything I did last night."

"I'm in the hotel room I'm pretty sure you and I and Octavia were all supposed to spend the night in, and I'm alone. As for last night… I don't remember any of your antics. Hell, I don't remember _mine_ , but apparently I managed to get a tattoo of a fucking owl done on my inner thigh despite my nonexistent pain tolerance, so… Cheech and Chong are getting their asses handed to them when I find them."

"I can top that."

"Oh? Do I wanna know?"

"I got _married_. Three guesses who."

"So we're adding Octavia to the hit list. Fun."

"Wait, what?"

"Please, as soon as she finds out what you did, this is going to be the best day of her life."

"Well, she knows and she's on her way here and she's pissed."

"Wait, on her way here? As in she's not even in the hotel right now?"

"She hooked up with someone. Apparently."

"She _would_."

"Raven, now really isn't the time to…"

"You get married, 'Tavia gets laid, and I get a damn tattoo. Fuck Vegas."

"Get decent and get over here. I'm in the room next to yours and we still have three bodies to account for."

"Yeah, well… if we lost Abbot and Costello, they can _stay_ lost. Same for Finn, far as I'm concerned."

"Can you please not?"

"Okay, okay. Putting on shirt that actually covers my tits and wandering over there!"

\-----

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

"Monty speaking, what's up?"

"I might've gotten arrested."

" _Might've_?"

"Long story, but apparently I set something on fire last night?"

"I am so proud of you, young padawan."

"Monty, there is a cop literally two feet away from me who can hear you, please don't."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Police station on Seventh, about half a mile from the hotel? Get me out please?"

"What did you blow up, Jasper? I need details."

"A car. I blew up a car. By _accident_."

"I'll find Clarke and get her to come attempt her charms. And Finn, wherever he wandered off to. And… hell, might as well bring the rest of the gang?"

"Go for it."

\-----

"So do these things normally happen to you?"

Octavia laughs, rolling her eyes for good measure. "Normal? What the hell is normal? My best friend got married to her least favorite person on the planet and I'm betting that's just the beginning."

"Okay then," he shrugs. "Anything else I should be wary of?"

She smiles, leaning in and brushing her lips against his cheek for a moment. She doesn't remember the guy's name - started with an L, she's pretty sure - but he's an absolute angel for walking into this chaos. "So, so much," she mutters. "My brother will probably hate you for no apparent reason, Clarke - the girl who kinda accidentally married him, tiny blonde chick - swings unpredictably between scarily rational and manic, Raven's just plain impulsive, her deadweight ex wasn't even supposed to come on this trip, and then there are the stoner puppies."

"Do I want to know?"

"They're adorable if you find the combination of too smart for their own good and prone to experimenting with mind-altering substances adorable, I guess. Their fault I don't remember last night."

"You don't remember any of it?"

"Could you shut up and keep your eyes on the road? I don't wanna die before I get to watch my idiot brother get his dick cut off. Which is probably the best case scenario, now that I think about it."

"They get on that badly?"

"I've been trying to set them up since I met her, but apparently they're happier picking fights every time they're in the same location. And apparently suggesting hate-sex as a solution to this problem makes _me_ a bad person."

"You're not a bad person, Octavia. I've only known you for about twelve hours, but so far you seem cool."

"Yeah, and for most of those twelve hours I was either drugged or asleep. Just wait and see how long that delusion lasts. You sure you don't have anything better to do than help me deal with other people's bad life choices?"

"Nope. Today's my day off anyways. And your friends can't be any worse than the usual clientele in a tourist-trap bar…"

"You're gonna regret this."

"You're cute. I don't think I will."

\-----

He has never had a headache on this scale before, which is probably just as well because the first thing he sees when his eyes open is a flash of very distinctive blonde hair. "Clarke?" he gasps, hoping this is one hell of a hallucination. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You are a dead man, Bellamy Blake," the girl hisses, shoving a piece of paper in his face. "Look what we did. _Look_."

"You forget that we live in the wonderful world of no-fault divorce laws. Won't take much to undo this."

"Yeah, but I'd like to find out how I got drunk enough to think that was a good idea first."

"I'm wondering the same. You're pretty, but you're also a cold-hearted bitch."

"Says the person who never met a bad idea he didn't fall in love with."

"At least I've _lived_. I've done things. You, you never get outside your bubble enough to experience the real world."

"And from what I've seen of it, I don't _want_ to!"

"Before last night, the most fun you've ever had was the inaugural run of Monty's new and improved still, and I know for a fact you barely drank anything that night."

"Some of us are capable of getting through life without dabbling in high-functioning alcoholism. Get over it."

"You've kissed exactly two people in your life. You just finished your first year of fuckin' med school with a four point oh. You volunteer in the cancer ward at the children's hospital. Please, for the love of all that is good in this world, tell me how any of that is compatible with _fun_."

"Screw you, Blake."

"Pretty sure you did last night. Oh, and that's my shirt."

"Too bad. First clothing I got my hands on. Looks better on me anyways."

"Oooh, the kitten has claws!"

She takes two steps forward and, for the first time in her life, hits him. The effect isn't dramatic, she doubts he'll bruise from it, but the look on his face is priceless. "Keep your mouth _shut_ about me."

"Not gonna happen. You're easier to be around when you're pissed off."

"You think this is pissed? Wait until Raven and I get our hands on Jasper. Everything I want to do to _you_ right now is going to look totally innocent…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is out in the open, for better or for worse.

It is ninety-five goddamn degrees outside and Raven's body runs hot, but the sole pair of jeans she brought on this trip is going to have to do because she's not showing the tattoo to anyone who doesn't _have_ to see it. She can get it removed, she figures, probably spend money she doesn't have on it but better that than having to explain the blunder to future sexual partners. Speaking of which, at least _her_ mistake didn't involve a questionable hookup. First time in her life, far as she knows, and that's something to be proud of right now.

Shirt on, handbag slung over her shoulder, and she can _totally_ handle this. Just one hotel room over and then the damage control episode of the century. Regret? Whoa no, despite the amount of chaos that apparently went down last night, Raven's pretty proud of herself. At least _she_ came out swinging…

"Took you long enough," Clarke mutters, opening the door. Several feet behind her - just out of reach, Raven can't help but note - is a shirtless and annoyed Bellamy. "Now c'mon, we need to figure out how this happened and how to undo it."

"Weird order of priorities," Raven points out.

"Yeah, well… unlike you, I like to know motivations before I react to things."

"And this is why your mom said you'd make a good shrink. Seriously girl, you overthink _everything_. Annulments are quick and probably not that expensive given the circumstances."

"Clarke has a point," Bellamy says, proving that he's paying at least a little attention to the circumstances. "I'd like to know why I was apparently stupid enough to marry her, y'know?"

"Oh, that's easy," Raven laughs. "Jasper's passionate love of designer drugs combined with your sister's easily-amused streak… things _happen_."

"I'm not sure how Octavia factors into this."

"Not sure I factor into _what_?" a fourth voice asks. All three heads turn, taking in the sight of the girl in question - and the person behind her, a head taller and decidedly intimidating. "Is there something you guys didn't tell me?"

"O, who the hell is that?" Bellamy counters.

"God, I keep forgetting that communication is not a concept anyone else in this room gets," she mutters, rolling her eyes for good measure. "This is, um… I can't remember his name but I slept with him and he's sweet and he's voluntarily dealing with you guys so please play nice."

"Lincoln," the man says, eyes darting as he tries to attach descriptions to faces.

"You have got to be kidding me," Clarke mutters. "When I told you to get your ass here, I didn't mean…"

"Calm the hell down, princess. Might be nice to have someone around who actually remembers some of last night."

"And you're not freaking out about the fact that said person is your sister's one-night stand?"

"She's slept with worse. Like she said, this one's voluntarily dealing with us."

"And you're forgetting the part where we're mad at her because what we did is her fault?"

"No, _you're_ mad at her for that delusion."

On the sidelines, Octavia squeezes her lover's hand. "This is totally normal. And absolutely nothing compared to the fight they had when he ran over her cat a couple of years ago."

"That cat didn't have a brain," Bellamy adds, and maybe he has a masochistic streak because he knows how much Clarke adored that animal but…

"Yeah, and _you_ have never seen a speed limit sign you didn't ignore."

"Says the woman who drives like an old lady."

"You've gotten more traffic violations than anyone else I know."

"That's because you don't know anyone _interesting_."

"See, completely normal. It's how they show their love."

"And these are the ones who got married?"

"Yep. And I swear they're perfect for each other, but they're too stubborn to admit it. _Ever_."

"You ran over my goddamn cat."

"Language, princess."

"This was probably your idea. Get me drunk, take advantage of me…"

"What little I remember of last night, you were keeping pace with me…"

"Convince me to marry you, ruin my life…"

"I'm not that destructive when I drink, whereas _you_ …"

"Post a picture of the aftermath on Facebook…"

"Wait, _what_?"

"My mother texted me. My _mother_ is aware this happened. She's going to murder you."

"Assuming you don't beat her to it. Hell of a way for me to die though…"

"Guys, can you please stop?" Raven's voice is louder than usual, enough to break through the haze. "In case you haven't noticed, half our group is still MIA, and you two are more interested in annoying the living hell out of each other!"

"Missing?" Octavia repeats. "As in we actually lost them?"

"Yup, we lost 'em. And Finn can go conveniently die a painful death, the sooner the better, but we're gonna need Dumb and Dumber to explain how the hell the rest of us got drugged enough for these lapses in judgment."

"Speak for yourself. I regret nothing."

"Uh, guys?"

Octavia is the first to turn, darting forward and flinging her arms around the boy standing in the doorway. "Monty! Um… where's Jasper?"

"He got arrested for accidentally blowing up a car. What's going on _here_?"

"Bell and Clarke accidentally got _married_ , so they win at bad-judgment roulette for this trip. Any idea how that happened?"

"Can we discuss that on our way to go bail my best friend out of jail?"

Octavia rolls her eyes again - it's starting to be her most common reaction to everything, and she's not sure how to feel about that. "Figures, Jasper finally gets in trouble and it's for something he doesn't even normally do. C'mon everyone, let's go sort this mess out…"

 


End file.
